


If I love you is that a fact or a weapon?

by smaragdbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, the STRIKE team - with the help of Pierce - finds out that Rumlow has been fraternizing with the asset. They are not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I love you is that a fact or a weapon?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46001410#t46001410) prompt

Perhaps he had been naive thinking he could have kept this secret from his own team. Or perhaps he had simply hoped they would understand when they found out. His sexuality hadn’t been a secret, only the identity of the man he had lived it out with. 

When he had pictured his death it had never been like this, never at the hands of his own team. They had restrained him, feet shackled to the floor, hands behind his back, a noose around his neck. Now they stood around him like a jury that had found him guilty and in the middle Alexander Pierce. 

Pierce was the only one who wasn’t a surprise. Rumlow had always known that if Pierce ever found out what he and Winter were doing, he’d be dead. Winter was probably already wiped, wiped so deep he had forgotten every last trace of Rumlow. Usually bits and pieces had survived but Pierce wouldn’t have risked it this time.

Pierce was the first one to step forward. “I’m disappointed in you”, he said and tilted Rumlow’s head up with an iron grip on his chin. “I hadn’t expected for you to be this sentimental.”

Rumlow sneered at him.

“I’m not the only one, so I will leave you to the mercy of the team you betrayed.” With his other hand Pierce stabbed the knife into his side with a quick, smooth motion, right underneath his ribs.

Rumlow gasped, his hands curling into fists against the white-hot pain. Pierce let go of him, pulling the knife from his body and sending a fresh wave of pain through him. He could see Pierce passing the knife to one of his men, Rodrigo. 

Rodrigo slashed the knife across Rumlow’s chest, cutting through his t-shirt easily enough. He did it again, leaving a blood red X carved into Rumlow’s chest. With an expression of pure disgust he spat at Rumlow before kicking him in the stomach. “Whore.”

Jolene was next. She had been a professional martial arts artist before her recruitment into Shield and Rumlow knew she could have easily killed him, knife or no knife. She didn’t. She was even careful enough to restrain her blows to his head so he wouldn’t die quickly or lose consciousness. His team wasn’t finished with him yet. 

“Was it worth it?” She asked, just as she placed a hit against the wound Pierce had left.

“Does..it...matter?” Rumlow asked back, keeping his breath shallow to agonise his broken ribs less.

Other than Pierce the disappointment on Jolene’s face was genuine. “No”, she said and used the knife to slash his left upper arm open.

Griffin seemed to shake with pure rage, his knuckles turning white when he gripped the knife. “I trusted you”, he screamed. “We all trusted you.” Every other word was punctuated by a cut to Rumlow’s face. “Five years we followed you. And you try to turn your back on us for some pretty face? You’re a worthless piece of shit.”

“Stop”, Rumlow heard Camille say. “You’ll kill him and I haven’t had my share yet.”

Camille walked around him and knew what was coming when he felt her hands around his fingers. She broke them one by one, then used her boots to crush his toes before driving the knife through the soles of his feet. 

He hadn’t screamed himself hoarse in over a decade.

Jack was the last one. He didn’t bother taking the knife from Camille and instead took his gun from the holster. Rumlow could barely see him through his swollen eye and the blood running through the other but they had known each other for more than fifteen years. He could’ve recognised Jack by the sound of his steps alone.

“Even you, Jack?”

“Fuck you, Brock”, Jack spat at him and whipped him across the face with his pistol. It wasn’t the actual pain that hurt him but the fact that it was Jack, his best friend. “Couldn’t stop thinking with your dick, couldn’t you? You’re a fucking disgrace.” 

“You always knew I was a romantic”, Rumlow replied. 

“Then you’re going to like this”, Jack said and his voice was pure acid.

Rumlow could hear someone else enter the room and he caught a glimpse of metal, of black, of brown hair. Of course they would bring in Winter to finish him off. The final punishment for both of them.

He raised his head, looking Winter in the eyes as well as he could. The look on Winter’s face was vacant, just like it always had been when he was freshly wiped. “I want you to know that this is not your fault, Winter.”

“He doesn’t even remember who you are. Why waste your last breath?” Jack mocked him.

Rumlow ignored him and found Winter’s eyes. “It’s not your fault.”

“How touching”, Jack mocked.

“Finish it. I don’t want to hear this”, Rodrigo said.

A shot rung through the air, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. And then another and another until only two people were left alive.

“I remember you”, Winter said.

“That was dramatic, even for you.” He tried to crack a smile but it probably didn’t reach his face.

Winter opened the shackles around his ankles and wrists and untied the noose. Rumlow collapsed into his arms, barely even noticing when Winter carefully picked him up. 

“I remember you”, he head Winter say before he finally fell unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
